


Gunpowder and Lead

by Anndee



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen, Girls with Guns, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndee/pseuds/Anndee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi is no damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpowder and Lead

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by Miranda Lambert and Heather Little

_County road 233, under my feet_  
 _Nothin' on this white rock but little ole me_  
 _I've got two miles till, he makes bail_  
 _And if I'm right we're headed straight for hell_

  
Gigi drove down the highway towards Llanfair and the carriage house she called home.  Her 1995 Honda Civic charging down the road after she dropped Shane off with Rex after leaving the police department.  Her car was more than 13 years old, older than her son, but when she saw it in the used car lot, it called to her, dings and all.  It was a trooper, like she was.  Gotta love those foreign cars.

She ran a hand through her messy, short, dark hair and looked in the rearview mirror, her hazel eyes darkening and getting smaller as she glared.  She wasn’t sure how fast Brody would make bail, but she would be waiting for him when he showed up, and she knew he would.  Just as she knew he would come back like he did today.

Things were going to get nasty and she didn’t want Shane to witness any more than he had. 

In the end, she just might be the one to end up in jail.  Oh well, it will be worth it.

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll  
Don't that sound like a real man_

  
Gigi wasn’t all that surprised when Brody came through the door, a week after disappearing.  He smelled a bit of cheap vodka, which seemed to be his drink of choice.

“Honey, I’m home” He smirked.

Gigi rolled her eyes and went to the closet downstairs and pulled out his duffel, she’d packed up his stuff just for this occasion.  “I’m not your honey, and this isn’t your home” She tossed the bag at him and saw the confusion and then repressed anger flash in his blue eyes.

“Hey, I’m sorry-“

The short brunette raised a hand, “NO.  I wish you would work out whatever it is that happened to you over there, but my son and I don’t need you around anymore.”  Gigi’s wish that Shane stay upstairs was soon shattered as the blond youngster came halfway down the stairs.

“Brody, you’re back.”  Shane said, not sure how he felt about this.  He now knew that this man wasn’t his father, but he’d been willing to be and even in his young mind that meant something to him.

Brody smiled at Shane until it dawned on him that Shane had called him by his name and not “Dad”, with that, his smile faded.

He turned from Shane to Gigi.  “He knows?”

Gigi nodded, “I told him the truth a few days ago.  Brody, thank you for all you were willing to do for us, but you’re not Shane’s father and until you get your act together…I don’t want you around my son.”

She didn’t see the slap coming, and before she knew it, she was in his hands and her body was shaking like Darla shakes a bag of fish.

“How could you tell him; how could you do this to us; we were supposed to be a family!”  Brody yelled.

Shane tried to jump on the Navy man’s back, “Let go of my Mom, you jerk!”

However, a second later the young boy was on his back watching as his mother fought to get out of the man’s grip.  The one he once looked up to and idolized.  He got up and grabbed the phone and quickly dialed 911.

  
 _I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_  
 _Wait by the door and light a cigarette_  
 _If he wants a fight well now he's got one_  
 _And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

  
Gigi stopped in front of the building that housed Rex’s loft.  She turned and looked at her son, her left cheek still red and bruising.  “I need you to go up to Rex’s and tell him I need you to stay with him for a little bit.”

Shane looked at his mother curiously.  This would be the first time he’d see Rex since his mother admitted that Rex was really his father, though Rex didn’t know that.  “Mom-“

“No Baby, I need you to do this for me.  You don’t have to tell him the truth, we agreed we would wait until you’re ready for him to know, but I trust him okay.  I trust him to keep you safe.”  Gigi leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head, “Do you have your –“

Shane rolled his eyes, “Yes, I have my inhaler.”

“I love you Baby, now go.”  Gigi watched her son get out of the car and disappear into the building and with that she sped away to get to the carriage house and wait for Brody, with one of the shotguns from the main house.

  
 _He pulls in the drive, the gravel flies  
He don’t know what's waiting here this time_

  
*Click*

Gigi put the shotgun shell filled with gunpowder into the chamber as she sat on the coffee table.  She heard him bellowing her name, the sound getting closer and closer.

She raised the gun and held it up, directing it at the door as it swung open and he stopped cold and then smirked.

“Gigi, you’re not going to shoot me, you don’t even know how to fire that thing.” Brody smirked.

  
 _His fist is big but my gun's bigger  
He'll find out when I pull the trigger_

  
Brody took a step forward and Gigi pumped the shotgun with a click, click.

Sensing danger, Brody froze again.

“You taught me to use one of these, don’t you remember?”  Gigi said coldly, staring at the man she once felt she owed, but now felt nothing but contempt for what he’d just done to her and her son.

“Gigi, let’s talk abou-“ Brody started to advance slowly again before he felt the bullet whiz past him before he heard the loud crack of the trigger being pulled.  His eyes widened.  She’d actually shot at him.

Gigi pumped the shotgun again, loading another bullet into the chamber to be fired, “That one was a warning.  Get the hell out of here Brody, I don’t ever want to see your face, you’ve burned this bridge.”

“Geeg-“ Brody jumped as another bullet whizzed past his head and the glass of the door shattered behind him.

“Last warning Brody, next one is going to hit my mark.” Gigi narrowed her eyes.

“MORASCO!”  Rex came barreling through the now broken door, “I heard gunsho…Morasco?”  Rex’s face went from worried to wonderment as he stared at his petite little firecracker of a high school sweetheart aiming a shotgun at a Navy Seal.

“BALSOM, you are supposed to be looking after my son!”  Gigi bellowed as she kept her eyes and aim on Brody.

“He’s in the main house with Natty…Wow…Morasco…you look…”  Rex shook his head at the sight before him.  Damn, she looks hot when she’s in a murderous rage with a gun in her hand.  Who would have thought.

“Brody was just leaving…town, right Brody?”  Gigi cocked one eyebrow.

“I, um just came for my duffel”  The brawny man bent to pick of the previously discarded bag, his ashy blond head never looking down, keeping his eye on the ‘enemy’ as he had been taught and then slowly backed off and through the door, “She’s all yours Balsom.”

Gigi kept her gun trained on the door, “Is he really gone?”  She asked Rex.

Rex went to the door and looked out, “Yes, I think you scared the sh-“

Gigi put the gun down and sighed, falling onto the couch in a relieved heap.  She turned her head and looked at the father of her child, not that he knew that- yet.  “What are you doing here Balsom?”

Rex looked from Gigi to the shotgun on the floor and back again, “Shane told me what happened and…”

“And what, Balsom, wanted to come over and save the damsel in distress?”  Gigi snorted.

Rex rolled his eyes, and practically his whole head, “Hardly.  I came to help hide the body.” He grinned.

  
 _I'm going to show him what little girls made of  
Gunpowder and lead_


End file.
